


生活就是爆炸

by Realdian



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 炸厨房
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Realdian/pseuds/Realdian
Summary: -如题，一个炸厨房的故事，现代au，复健
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 2





	生活就是爆炸

**Author's Note:**

> -如题，一个炸厨房的故事，现代au，复健

原来安灼拉也不会做饭。在看到厨房地板后，格朗泰尔悲哀地发现自己想到的第一件事居然是这个，但同时他也感到宽慰，挺好的，原来安灼拉也不会做饭，现代优秀人类的标准又下降了一些。把这块放了一个电磁炉、一个碗架和一瓶洗洁精的桌板称作厨房实在是有些小题大做，毕竟他们还需要把马克杯和脏衣物放到同一个水槽里洗——不是同时，谢天谢地，那些马克杯似乎已经被不同口味的速溶咖啡腌入味了，安灼拉很少换咖啡口味，因为他父亲说速溶的喝起来都一个味道，这大概能算是他为数不多的继承自父辈的东西，他屋子里的咖啡来自不同朋友们的慷慨赞助，公白飞忘在这的就说送给他了，爱潘妮在缪尚塞给他过自己调的咖啡，他也不管她是新手上阵，照样接过来喝掉，古费拉克说黑五买多了，扔在他这里一大袋卡布奇诺，他就喝一个月的卡布奇诺，格朗泰尔？格朗泰尔不喝咖啡。他仍然记得当他们做出搬到一起的决定时，安灼拉送他一个写着“NO”的酒瓶抱枕——eBay上淘的，有耐心的人什么都找得到，最后却在他的家当里找到一个带着岁月痕迹的酒瓶抱枕，货真价实，上面甚至还有酒液的印记，同样，格朗泰尔也是eBay上淘的，无聊的人什么都找得到。  
说回厨房地板，他们搬到一起不过两个星期，房间的大小没变，却要塞进两个成年人，实在是有些勉强，所以很多东西都乱糟糟地堆着，还没找到地方安置，那盘现在已经死去的炒蛋就这么静静地趴在格朗泰尔放倒的画架旁边，努力散发出最后一丝热气，安灼拉穿着若李送的围裙（当然是紫色的）站着，手上虚虚握着炒锅。  
“我想来个那种，电影里那种。”他说着把锅往空中晃了一下，最后一点油也随着他的动作飞出来，划出优美的弧线回归了那块炒蛋，格朗泰尔打赌他扔燃烧瓶肯定也这么好看。  
“我懂，但你没想到这出吧。”格朗泰尔庆幸他们当时没有头脑一热把那只小狗领养回家，不然现在就得是他或者安灼拉死命抓着狗，另一个人飞快地把炒蛋清理掉，那场面会更滑稽。安灼拉叹了口气，把锅扔进水槽里，开始收拾残局。他是想着难得有个机会能一起吃饭，让他来试试看只被用于热牛奶的电磁炉，格朗泰尔不做饭他是知道的，搬过来前他唯一能熟练使用的厨房用具是微波炉，但那只不知道经了多少手的微波炉已经在搬家大清洗中被抹去了，于是厨房对格朗泰尔一文不值，至于他自己，弗以伊常来借书，也借着这些机会把他照顾得太好了，安灼拉没想到这份炒蛋的归宿是地板，更不用说它在到达地板前就已经被炒糊了。  
最后格朗泰尔把糊了的锅刷干净，安灼拉在桌边坐下，从他收藏的传单里找出一张，开始订中餐外卖。又是一个要以坐在地板上吃炒面结束的星期五，但他俩没人觉得痛苦，格朗泰尔从他那一大箱珍贵收藏里翻出一部变脸的碟，安灼拉扫了一眼就说要是再看一部尼古拉斯凯奇那些废话就会永远留存在我的脑海里，格朗泰尔说我才不怕你，安灼拉说因为你把恐惧当早饭吃。格朗泰尔听了这句话立刻笑开了，想来安灼拉应该也不再觉得国家宝藏全是一通瞎编，不错。这家外卖他们以前就常吃，那时候格朗泰尔还寄居在缪尚的地下室，一边吃面一边从玻璃窗里看路面上的人走来走去，要他说他现在也愿意搬回那个地下室，安灼拉租的房间是个老房子的阁楼改的，因此租金降了不少，格朗泰尔觉得自己一下从路面下搬到离天这么近的地方，会有点忘了怎么呼吸。他想，等下吃饭时要和安灼拉提一下换个地方住的事，再争取回自己的微波炉使用权，正想着他歪过头去看安灼拉正在划手机，页面又是eBay。  
“啊，你在看食谱。”  
“是。我不想下次公白飞过来把我们骂一顿。“  
“我想他不会吧。”  
“那是你还没认识他。”

**Author's Note:**

> 累了 悲是我的快乐老家，希望他还能带给我快乐


End file.
